If You Ever Come Back
by angela1997
Summary: I remember sobbing these loud sobs that sounded more like screams of pain than anything else. But that's what I felt, pain. Pure pain hitting me right in the center of my chest. I felt cold and empty.


**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

_"Als I'll be back soon." He said picking his suitcase up off the floor and kissing my forehead lightly._

_"Promise me?" I asked._

_"Promise you what?"_

_"That you'll come back." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him close._

_"I promise." He replied kissing the top of my head._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." He said kissing me lightly and walking out the door._

That was three months ago. Austin had been on tour for the longest time and the entire time he'd been away I'd been crying myself to sleep. I don't know what was harder watching him leave for LA or trying to adjust to sleeping without his warmth next to me.

Trish told me Dez called her when they were on the train that would take them to the airport. He told her all Austin did the first few hours of the ride was cover his face with his hands and try to hide his tears. I'm sure she told him about how I nearly called him ten times just wanting to tell him to come back. For the first few weeks all I did was cry. Then I realized I had to continue living my life. Even then I found myself cooking too much food for one person or setting the table for two before realizing it was only me.

"Ally I'm fine really." Austin said during our very last phone call.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ Ally yes!" He shouted aggravated.

I hung up afterwards. I couldn't believe that he thought he could just lie to me like that. Weren't we closer than that? Didn't he know I could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was lying when he said he's alright, that nothing's wrong?

He didn't call after that and I didn't try to call him back. I still slept holding one of his shirts between my hands though. I just couldn't fall asleep without feeling him near me.

It was like we'd unofficially broken up. He'd left five months ago at this point and I was still half expecting him to walk through the door at any time. His tour had ended unexpectedly after the fourth month when he took a tumble off the stage during a performance of _Not a Love Song_. From what I'd heard he'd messed up his ankle pretty badly, worse than when he tried to teach me how to dance. But we won't get into memories like that because they hurt too much.

Anyway he'd been back in Miami for about two weeks and that's when I knew it was really over. He didn't try to see me, didn't call or text. In fact I found out he was dating Alison through the media. Ironic right? Breaking up with me Ally (also known as Allysa) for a girl named Ali (Alison). I think it was then that I finally lost it, I just cried for days. I thought he might actually be coming back to me until she walked into his life. There was a point when I would just stare blankly into space thinking of every conversation we'd had and even talking to an imaginary version of him. Yea like I said I was crazy.

I wished he could come back. I wanted him to create chaos in my store again. I wanted to be able to wish he was normal. You know a typical twenty year old instead of a fifteen year old trapped in his body. I wanted to be able to argue with him and resolve the arguments with kisses and tears. Even if it was totally pointless, and I never crossed his mind once I couldn't help but hope.

I started leaving the door to our apartment unlocked and the light in the entryway on. I left a spare key under the door just in case he lost his. He had always insisted we kept one but I never thought it was necessary. Now I realized it was more important to have one there than ever before.

I'd always hoped that if he came back I'd be able to smile and hand him a stack of pancakes and we could resume life like he'd never left. I'd always wanted to be that person. The strong one who never broke down and helped others through their griefs. But when Austin walked out that door, when he broke his promise and didn't come back I became the weak one who needed the help.

I think I hit rock bottom the day Dez walked into Sonic Boom during my shift. I mean I said I went crazy but this, my reaction to seeing Austin's best friend was completely mental. I had literally screamed at the top of my lungs, jumped on Dez, cried, hugged him, cried some more, and when I finally calmed down long enough to form coherent sentences I asked him about Austin. He'd told me everything I needed to know about how much he loved Alison and how he was gunna marry her. He told me Austin had sent him to Sonic Boom to do what he couldn't, to let me down easy. I told Dez that it wasn't true that it couldn't be true. I ran up to the practice room and locked myself in until he'd left.

Trish had come to the store shortly after Dez left telling me that it was over. She told me I needed to stop missing him because he clearly wasn't missing me. She was just trying to be the supportive best friend that she should but it hurt so much to hear those words come out of her mouth. I remember sobbing these loud sobs that sounded more like screams of pain than anything else. But that's what I felt, pain. Pure pain hitting me right in the center of my chest. I felt cold and empty.

When I finally pulled myself together I told Trish I was done. I told her I was going to start locking my doors. Which I did it's not like I was lying. But I still left the key underneath the mat. I dimmed the light in the entryway so it wasn't as bright. I was making progress but I still hadn't let go off that hope that he'd leave her and come back to me.

So here we are. We've come full circle. It's been seven months since Austin first walked out of the door. And I'm sitting in my empty apartment hearing a rustling at the door. Wait, what?

I walked down the stairs with Austin's old acoustic in my hands. Seriously I was fully prepared to swing at first glance of something wrong. I crouched behind the living room couch watching the door open and someone step in. They flicked on the rest of the light and suddenly the figure was basked in light. I walked out from behind the couch and dropped the guitar in shock.

"Austin?"

"Ally."

* * *

**A/N So this was originally a songfic to _If You Ever Come Back_ by The Script. I decided to cut the lyrics though because I felt like they were making it longer than necessary. I'm not going to be continuing this because I think its fine the way it is. I probably won't be continuing _Movie Monday_ either since all the motivation I had to continue it went out the window due to the lack of reviews. Also I'd just like to state that I mispelled Allysa on purpose I wanted Ally's name to be different. Anyway you've read so why not review?**


End file.
